


WIBTA if I Try to Destroy the Foundation my Boyfriend Works For?!??

by harmfulmyths



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, In-Universe Reddit Posts, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmfulmyths/pseuds/harmfulmyths
Summary: Nakajima needs to know if she's the asshole.





	WIBTA if I Try to Destroy the Foundation my Boyfriend Works For?!??

r/AmITheAsshole • New •

**WIBTA if I Try to Destroy the Foundation my Boyfriend Works For?!??**

u/choberipaGyaru • 12d

I (20F) was inseparable from my cousin (M, now deceased) before the Tragedy happened. We did everything together. We went to the same school, I managed his baseball team, and we were just generally were best friends. The problem was that I wanted to be more than friends -- I was totes in love with him, and he didn't return my feelings. No matter how many times I confessed, he ALWAYS rejected me, but also comforted me about it a lot?! Eventually he cut me off when he went to a new high school, but told me that if I could perform an impossible pitch, we could date? I'm still kinda confused about that, to be honest. Sometimes it felt like he meant no, and sometimes it sounded like he just didn't feel comfortable saying yes? Idk how to explain it :/

So when the tragedy happened, I got kidnapped and held prisoner for about… I think two years? In a pretty cushy apartment. But it wasn't until I got out that I realized that the world had turned to shit, that my cousin was dead, and that a certain Foundation (*cough cough*) was responsible for the latter. I swore to destroy/kill all of them.

So it was at that point that I met my current boyfriend (23M). I was wandering around the city when I spotted the guy frozen in the middle of the road while a Monokuma was charging at him, and I didn't want him to like die, so I shot the Monokuma and saved him. And then we ran around the city a bunch and got to know each other. Turns out he was my cousin's classmate! Small world, huh? I saved him a bunch, he saved me one time (but it was a really important save tbh), and we just kinda clicked. He asked me to leave the city and go with him, and I said yes.

The problem is that he works for that Foundation, and… well, I swore to destroy that Foundation. He claims that the Foundation is doing lots of good for the world -- all I see is their overwhelming corruption. Every day he comes home and tells me about what he did at work, and the answer is jack-shit to help people. Judging by what he says, half the time the Foundation actively makes things worse. And also all his bosses are mean to him, and honestly seem like pretttttyyy shitty employers/friends, and I'd rather he, like, get some better ones. We fight about it a lot, and it's really upsetting to both of us. Especially because we both bring up my cousin as a tool in these fights. He claims that my cousin would have totally been down with the Foundation, and in fact their whole class worked on the Foundation's first project before they died. I point out that he probably would have changed his mind once it killed him, and then we cry a lot and go nowhere.

Anyways. Would I be the asshole if I destabilized the Foundation, at least in my current city? I'm reasonably sure I'd have enjoyed political clout to fill the vacuum, I'm rich af which helps with rebuilding, and it lets me get revenge for my cousin without actually killing anyone, unlike the members of a CERTAIN FOUNDATION did >:(((

Edit: No, I have a good amount of proof that my cousin was never a member of Despair, much of which was obtained from Future Foundation members. The organization would have known he was innocent.

Edit 2: It's... possible that my boyfriend dated my cousin before I dated him, I asked him and he shrugged and said maybe??? Apparently Despair did some serious mindwiping of their class, so the surviving members have lost a lot of their history ;;__;;;

Edit 3: I still can't, like, even wrap my mind around that my cousin's dead. I miss him so much. I wish I could apologize to him for… god, basically everything that happened when he was alive. Like… I can see what people are saying about me, but trust me, if you'd ever met his mom or any of his coaches… I was one of the best people in his life. And apparently that's very sad, it turns out.


End file.
